Olivia Clarence
Slytherin - First Year Olivia Eleanor Clarence (This Character Belongs to ChocoKat ) |- | |} About Olivia Clarence is the youngest daughter of the Clarence family1 and also the cousin of Amanda Clarence. Coming from a long line of Slytherin, Olivia has been taught to strive for supremacy and the honor of the family at any time. She is heavily stressed to work hard no matter what to become thebbest in every aspect under the tremendous pressure from her strict parents and her older siblings who are outstanding wizard and witch as well. At the age of 11, like her brother and sister, she entered Hogwarts and was sorted to the Slytherin House. 'Personality and Traits' Olivia Clarence is an overachieving, polite, tough but insecure eleven-year-old Slytherin. Coming from a long line of pure-blooded Slytherin, she was taught to strike for supremacy and the honor of the Clarence at any time. TThough she's not particularly concerned about the matter of blood purity as the first friend she made by herself was a Muggle (see History), but she dares not to show her stance, under the pressure from her family. Under the pressure fromhher strict parents and outstanding elder sister and brother, she is stressed to endeavor extremely hard in every aspect. This is why she's always unhappy though she pretends that she's not by forcing a smile on her face. She looks confident most of the time(but not the noisy talkative type), but deep down in her heart, she's actually just a lonely insecure little girl who's forced to grow into an adult and needs help from the others but none is given. She's actually the type who cries easily but she rarely cries in front of the others as her parents have forbidden her from crying ever since she's just a three-year-old. Most of the time, she's helpful and trustworthy unless her interest is involved as she will definitely put her matter over the others'. She can also be sarcastic at times when she's annoyed or in a bad mood. She has a strange sense of humor that she may even laugh at the least humorous joke. 'History' Olivia Clarence is the youngest daughter of Richard Clarence and Lydia Clarence (nee Harrington), both coming from old wealthy pure -blooded families. Richard Clarence is the younger brother of Edgar Clarence (father of Amanda Clarence), who disagrees with his elders brother's negligence of the importance of blood purity but is also jealous at the same time that his parents actually loves Edgar more despite his behaviours. Arranged by his parents, Richard married Lydia Harrington and gave birth to their first child, Gabrielle Clarence, and their second child, Kyle Clarence. Few years later, Olivia was delivered. Ever since she was young, She was taught about the importance of striking for supremacy and maintaining blood purity. She is heavily influenced by the idea of endeavoring for the best for the sake of the honor of the Clarence, but not the idea about blood purity. When she was four years old, the Clarences went on a trip to a town lived with both wizards and muggles. Olivia got lost from her family accidentally and bumped into two local muggles - one is called Julia while the other one is named Darryl. They became friends. Julia and Darryl helped her to find her way back to her parents. That was the first time Olivia made friends on her own, but her parents were discontented with the idea of making friends with muggles. They made her promised not to do it again. Olivia disagreed with what they said but she dared not to say a thing against them . Growing under the pressure of her strict parents who accept only the best from her and often compare her with her brother and sister who are also outstanding wizard and witch, she is forced to work extremely hard to be the best in all circumstances no matter she likes it or not. Even before studying at Hogwarts , she had already finished reading the textbooks of her elder sister. At the age of eleven, like her siblings , Olivia entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's sorted to the Slytherin House and is now a first year student at Hogwarts. Appearance Olivia Clarence is slim with average height at her age. She's a brunette with beautiful brown eyes and long eyelashes. Possessions 'Her Wand' Olivia's first wand was brought at the Ollivander's. It's a ten and a quarter inches long, with Phoenix feather as wand core and Black Walnut as wand core. It chose her the first time she tried on a wand in the shop. The combination of Black Walnut and Phoenix feather allows her to matter the greatest range of powerful magic, but wizard with Black Walnut as wand wood as well have a high chance of falling onto the dark side, judging from past experience. Skills and Magical Abilities 'Trivia' *Olivia has a soft spot for cute and lovely things like small animals and stuffed plushies. *Olivia is scared of thunders *Olivia knows how to swim and she swims pretty fast, but she's actually afraid of water as she once drowned when she was learning swimming. She was forced by her parents to continue with the swimming lessons and practices despite the fact that she got hydrophobic , making her a good swimmer. *Olivia's favorite animal is swan and swan happens to be her patronus. 'At Hogwarts' Studies= First Year |-| Activities= Slytherin Quidditch Team Olivia joined the Slytherin Quidditch Team on her first year, playing as a reserve for the team. |-| Relationship= Relationship Spell List First Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Second Year Third Year * Fourth Year * Fifth Year Sixth Year Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars Category:ChocoKat